VampireClan
Vampire cat.png|Vampireclan bite the helpless cats vampire caties.jpg vampires cat.jpg Vampire cats.png vampires cats.jpg vamp cat.jpg Welcome to VampireClan. We are vampire cats. We bite cats that are weak or badly injured. We are strong and we never die but we cab be killed by werewolves. Instand of milk for the kits they get blood, watch out for them they are sneaky. Hypnotize cats and bite them. We live with blood. No one can stop us. For any ceremonies the leader bites the cat if it becomes a warrior and deputy, Mentors are bitten their apprentices and MCA cats. When kits are born they are bitten by their mother. If a kit joins they get bitten by the mother and siblings. Allegires Leader: Jessestar- brown tom Apprentice Fangpaw Deputy: Gordpelt- brown tom Apprentice Bennypaw Medcine cat: Cloudpelt- white and gray she-cat. Bitten by Jessestar. Former Medicine cat of FlameClan Apprentice Silverpaw MCA: Silverpaw- silver she-cat. Bitten by Cloudpelt. Former rouge. Warriors: Sarahpelt- brown long furred she-cat. Apprentice Ethanpaw Eircaminnow- ginger blonde she-cat. Apprentice Bloodpaw Rorynettle- Blonde tom. Has a crush on Eircaminnow Apprentice Bleedpaw Nicopelt- black tom. Bitten by Sarahpelt. Former loner Horsebettle brown and black tom bitten by Gordpelt Apprentices: Ethanpaw- brown tom. Bitten by Sarahpelt, Former rouge Bennypaw- brown tom. Bitten by Jessestar. Former rouge Queens: Sweetnettle- tortoiseshell she-cat. Mates with Bennypaw Mother to Shellkit, Beachkit and Bellykit Juliatail- ginger she-cat. Mates with Nicopelt Mother to Nettlekit Greennettle green she-cat bitten by Juliatail mates with Horsebettle Mother to Horsekit Kits: Nettlekit- brown she-cat. Former BirdClan kit Beautykit- Black she-cat. Clawkit- Black tom. Shellkit- shiny silver pink she-cat Beachkit paleish yellow tom Bellykit black and blue she-cat with a white belly Horsekit brown she-cat former FlameClan kit Elders: RPG center Sarahpelt remember when she bitten her love Ethan who is also her apprentice. (Sarahpelt flashback) Ethan ask, "So how is Jesse?" Sarahpelt awsnered, "Good he ask me to do something but I can't tell you." Ethan ask, "Um why?" Ethan was losseing prey because of Loners of the barn . Sarahpelt told him, "No I made a proimes." It was night time. Sarahpelt was stalking Ethan. Ethan whent to his nest and fell a sleep. I was ready to bite him, when. Benny scream. Then I ran out I had to do it tomorrow night. Benny was bitten by Jessestar. The next night Ethan was sleeping. I bittten him he was weak now strongeWildwindstar/sig1 03:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jessestar and Gordpelt were on a walk. They found a weak she-cat lying there. Gordpelt walk over and he was ready to bite her. Then Jessestar sniff and said, "She has Birdclan scent and its a kit wow." Gordpelt hulffed, "She is weak, she will be stronge." Jessestar nodded. Gordpelt bite her in the neck. She scream and she was weak and now stronge.Wildwindstar/sig1 23:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodkit poke her fangs into her mother belly. Juliatail toke it easy. Fangkit bite her fangs in. Jessestar came walking in with a kit. Bleedkit ask, "Can I bite her? Please to make her my sister. He nodded Bleedkit, Bloodkit and Fangkit bite her and so did there mother. The kit scream. Cloudpelt was remember how she was bitten Cloudpelt flashback Cloudpelt was picking up herbs for FlameClan. Jessestar was hiding behind the bushes. Cloudpelt look around Then Jessestar jump down onto her and started to scarching her back. Cloudpelt try getting him off her back She started to bleed from back to tail She was getting weak,really weak. Jessestar stop and brought her back to her camp. The next day Jessestar sneak into camp and his clan attack Gordpelt bite there deputy Hosebettle Juliatail bite a gueen Bloodkit and Fangkit bitten Horsekit Jessestar bitten Cloudpelt. His clan left.Wildwindstar/sig1 14:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Jessestar and Gordpelt were looking around and found Juliatail. Juliatail ask, "We have to find Weaslpelt he has been gone for days."Wildwindstar/sig1 03:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (One moon later Bloodpaw, Fangpaw and Bleedpaw became apprentices) Vampirefang ask, "Hey Jessestar um, Cheetchstar never sleeps what should Leopardfangstar do?" Jessestar said, "You should sneak up on her."Wildwindstar/sig1 22:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clan